


Flowers

by Im_writing_out_of_time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times, Sub Laf, THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE SUB LAF, dom peggy, leggy - Freeform, my sweet children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_writing_out_of_time/pseuds/Im_writing_out_of_time
Summary: This is just sinful sex. That is all.Peggy comes home and hears moaning in the bedroom- the bedroom she and Gilbert shared....





	Flowers

The house was empty when Peggy opened the door. 

She scrunched her brow and frowned slightly. Gilbert should be home- it was his day off. She pulled off her coat and heels, tossing them on the couch as she passed them. 

A breathy moan sounded through the house and her heart managed to drop and climb into her throat at the same time. She padded down the hallway in her stockings. Her steps were silent as she made her way to the bedroom. The door was open and a whimpering moan floated through. 

"Oh mon dieu!" 

Peggy stopped dead in her tracks just outside the bedroom door, terrified at what she'd see as she rounded the corner. She swallowed her fears and turned into her bedroom, silent, watching. Gilbert was alone in the bed, _thank god_ , bare ass naked, grinding his pelvis into their bed. She breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the doorway, her arms crossed, watching. 

"Oh Peggy!" he cried. 

"Oh Gilbert!" she mocked. "Mon dieu!" Her voice got low, demanding. "Don't stop on my account." 

The way his head whipped around was almost comical, his chest heaving as he flipped his whole body. His mouth had fallen open, his jaw slack. His erection stood tall and proud, the red hardness bouncing against his toned abs. "Peggy," he gasped. "Mon ange." His face was bright red, knowing how she had caught him. "You are home so early." 

"I am," she mused, sauntering to the bed, painfully aware of the wetness dripping between her thighs. "I expect to find you watching tv, having a friend or two over on your day off, and instead, I find you dry humping our bed- the bed we've slept in for almost three years- like a horny teenager. I thought we agreed no touching until tonight. It was your idea after all." 

"I- uh- I-" 

"I- uh- I-" she mocked once more. "Is this all you can say? Nothing to say about how ashamed you are of being caught humping our mattress like a fifteen year old, and by your wife? Huh?" This was her first time playing the dominant, and she had to say, she loved it. 

"I'm sorry," he whimpered. 

"I'm sorry who?"

"Mistress," he whispered. "I'm sorry Mistress. Please touch me, Mistress." 

"No." Her answer made him whimper. "You're going to do it yourself. Come on Gilbert. Hump our bed." 

He whined as he turned over. His face was flushed and he held himself up with his arms. He looked up at Peggy, who had posted herself by the headboard, pulling her earrings from her ears and tossing them on the dresser with the rest of her jewelry. 

"Do it!" 

"Yes Mistress," he moaned as his hips bucked against the bed. "Oh yes, Mistress."

"That's right. Be a good little flower for me. Come on, flower. Hump the bed like a good little boy." She moved herself to the end of the bed and watched Gilbert as he ground his erection into the mattress. His hips would circle every once in a while and his thrusts began to get sloppy. "Stop." 

"Mistress, I'm gonna-"

"Stop, flower!" 

He whimpered and stopped thrusting, drawing out a long whining moan as his body fell into the mattress. 

"Hands and knees, flower. Now." 

Gilbert immediately pushed himself up to his hand and knees and laid there waiting for his Mistress's next order. His eyes fluttered closed as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel Peggy's hands caressing the round of his ass, before a sharp slap was landed. 

"Count, flower." 

"Un, Mistress." _Slap_. "Deux, Mistress." _Slap_. "Trois, Mistress." This continued to fifteen. Each slap was answered with a high whine. Peggy could slap harder than Gilbert had imagined. How did she manage to take the slaps he gave her? _Slap_. "Quinze, Mistress." 

The caressing hand returned, accompanied by little kisses everywhere Peggy had slapped. "You're such a good little flower," she whispered between kisses. "My flower. And only mine." She leaned back and sat on her heels. "Lay on your back for me flower." Gilbert rolled over to see that Peggy had stripped to her lingerie. A black lace bra pushed her breasts together and a matching thong wrapped her hips. 

Gilbert's eyes danced over his wife's body, his _Mistress_ 's body. His breathing hitched as his Mistress began to straddle his torso and dig her wet core into him. "Oh, Mistress." Peggy y her hips on him, and worked herself into giving him a lap dance. His hands reached up and fumbled at her bra, struggling to unhook it. 

"That's right my flower. Undress your Mistress. Come on baby." No sooner had she said that than her bra went flying across the room, and Gilbert's hands began pulling at the elastic around her waist. "My, my. Eager, aren't you flower?" 

"Mistress, I was a bad boy, a bad flower for you. But now I want to please you Mistress. Please let me please you Mistress."

"Flip me over baby boy," she whispered. "Take care of your Mistress." Peggy laid back, feeling Gilbert's hands roaming her body. "Oh Gilbert," she moaned. "Take over darling." 

He eased himself into her, their pelvises fitting together like a puzzle. He was easy with her, the feeling evident behind each of his movements. Every caress of his hand along her body made her shiver. She could never doubt his love for her again. She could feel an orgasm building in her stomach and Gilbert's movements grew erratic. 

"Peggy, mon amour, I'm gonna cum." His voice was breathy. 

"Me too, Gilbert," she whined. "Me too." A few more well placed thrusts unraveled the ball of need in her and she came undone, Gilbert following quickly behind her. Her back arched against his toned body, one of his arms moving to rest on the small of her back, pulling her closer. Her body fell back to the mattress and Gilbert fell on top of her, causing a slight moan in pain. 

"Mon ange, did I hurt you?" His eyebrows furrowed in worry. His dark eyes showed concern and he was immediately hovering above her. 

"No, Gilbert. I'm okay. You just put a lot of weight on my stomach all of a sudden." She sat up in bed. "Let me go get us some water." 

Gilbert gently pushed her back down. "It's my job. Let me get them darling." He kissed her cheek and stepped to the bathroom and returned with a wet washcloth and began to clean Peggy from her core, down her thighs. Her hips bucked involuntarily as the washcloth ran over her core. "Still too overstimulated?"

"It's not bad," she murmured. "Come lay with me." She reached out her arms and made grabby hands at Gilbert. "Come here." 

Gilbert moved up and tossed the damp washcloth on the side table before laying in Peggy's arms. "Do I make a better flower or a better Daddy?" he joked. 

Peggy laughed as she held him. "It was good to change it up a bit, but it's tiring being the dominant. I don't know how you do it all the time." Her heart was still racing in her chest. 

"So I make a good flower _and_ Daddy?" he teased. 

Peggy hummed in response. "And an even better daddy," she said mindlessly into his hair. She had always loved his curls, and even now, his hair was up in a loose bun. She hummed again into his hair, smiling sweetly. "You'll be a very good daddy." Gilbert nuzzled into Peggy's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. She rolled her eyes and unraveled his arms from around her, pushing them to her stomach. "You're going. To make. A good daddy." 

Gilbert's eyes slowly slid to the slight bump that was his wife's stomach. "You- We're gonna- Oh, mon dieu," he sobbed. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, his hands reaching up to support her back, and sobbed into her growing belly. His body shook with each sob. 

"Gilbert," Peggy laughed. "Why are you crying?" 

"Je serai un père!" He sobbed. "A dad!" 

Peggy laughed at him again, tears welling in her eyes. "Yeah baby. You're gonna be a daddy." She tried sitting up with her husband attached to her waist. "Gilbert, baby, let me up for a minute." He kissed her belly and let her sit up and stretch, digging around in the drawer of the night table. 

She sat up against the headboard and pulled the sheets over her legs, patting the pillow beside her. "We're gonna sit on the pillows, ma chérie?"

"Sure, why not? You've probably done worse to them," she grinned. "Sure you haven't humped the pillows too?" She laughed as Gilbert's face grew red. He moved to sit next to her and she curled into his bare chest, handing him the print in her hand. 

"Our baby?" He was looking at a grainy sonogram photo, mixing grays and whites. 

"Babies," she whispered sweetly in his ear. 

He looked at her, eyes wide, before staring at the sonogram photo. He chuckled slightly. "Wow," he breathed. "Yeah. There they are." 

"Are you gonna cry again?" 

"Yeah," he whispered, voice breaking. "I think so." He pulled Peggy onto his lap and began crying into the crook of her neck. "I love you so much," he sobbed. 

"I love you too, Gilbert." She leaned back onto his chest, his chest heaving from his sobs. "Gilbert, darling, calm down." 

"Oh, ma chérie, if I could, I would." Peggy laughed and turned around to straddle Gilbert's lap, wiping at the tears on his cheeks. "I'm just so excited to be a dad. My own bébés. _Our_ bébés." 

They sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Their breathing began to synchronize and Peggy could hear Gilbert's heart beating in her ear. They were going to be parents. Parents. 

"Hey, Pegs?"

"What, Gilbert?"

He snorted a tiny bit. "I guess you could say the flower has sown his seeds, no?"

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me on tumblr
> 
> @im-writing-out-of-time


End file.
